guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vanquisher
Awesome, sounds like a sweet title! Sirocco 13:32, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Is there a reference for this, or just pure speculation? : This page mentions it. BigAstro 14:06, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yes! Finally, a true PvE player's dream title. There is no way that you can just use a gimmick build or get run through for this title. Gotta clear out ENTIRE, HUGE areas like - Sorrow's Furnace, Icedome, The Undercity, Snake Dance, Turai's Procession, Prophet's Path...etc etc. Heheh, I can't wait for it. I'm looking forward to "winning" clearage of Old Ascalon against L24 Devourers and stuff! (T/ ) 22:00, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Oh yes, this will be fun... Muahahaha! -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 22:04, 19 April 2007 (CDT) LOVE the 60dp-and-you're-done aspect. Dreadnought's Drift anyone? :) Vanessa 23:47, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Old Ascalon is WAY off. I am currently at 251 kills and it has not been "cleared". i think that this page should be sorted out the way the collectors are--Kyro27 01:24, 20 April 2007 (CDT) OLd ascalon I just did old ascalon and had 248 enemys vanquished yet the page says 219. : Unless this is not apparent to anyone before, the spawns for explorable areas and mission vary somewhat from instance to instance in Tyria. Until much more data is collected on the number of spawns, numbers for clearing those areas will only be ballpark estimates. Waveclaw 00:53, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :: Yeah, I just cleared Old Ascalon with 261. Given the fact that the numbers are so variable, I'm not sure they have any value or should be posted. I'd actually recommend removing them. XP-Cagey 01:07, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::They're definitely variable depending on your spawn. I got 196 kills for Plains of Jarin. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:39, 20 April 2007 (CDT) I am currently @ 225 vanquished and not yet complete. Finally @ 241(including 5 pets killed). :230 and counting. WTF... a PAIN to find all the pop up mob's. How to you know when you have cleared the area? Does something show up on screen, like when you unlock a mod/rune/skill? EDIT: Nevermind... I see from here http://www.guildwars.com/gameplay/hardmode/samplemap_lrg.php that the area name on the world map turns orange. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 02:22, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::The counter in your upkeep area will also turn gold, and the "mission completion" fanfare will play. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 02:29, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::If you check the Old Ascalon page I posted that I had 267 and another guy had 270. Gandorf 03:10, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :My count was only 161 in Regent Valley, including probably 8 Moa slain. Anyone else find this number fluctuates a bit depending on the number of pets in the area? --Franzwald 13:51, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Pet creatures in Prophecies title The Page doesn't state that pet creatures need to be killed for the title in Tyria, yet I have cleared areas in Tyria of all but pets and still am not done. Pets also count toward the kill count in Tyria. Gamer6432 01:00, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Gamer6432 :I didn't have to kill any flamingos in Plains of Jarin to 'vanquish' the zone, so uncharmed animals are exempt it seems, unless they become hostile. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:40, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::I just cleared Sunqua Vale with a total of 137 foes vanquished, where the article currently notes 140, so spawns are obviously variable in Cantha as well. A couple more notes: ::*I watched two Naga Welps kill a Sensali Fighter, and that added a point to the counter, so any enemy that dies counts whether you kill it or not. ::*I killed a single tiger, and the counter updated, but there were others I left alive. Apparently you do not need to kill all tamable animals in an area, but they will add into the gold and experience you receive when you complete it. ::—Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 02:27, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :I completed Sunqua Vale as well and did not kill one Tiger. The count did increase randomly as foes died to other creatures somewhere on the map. I had a kill count of 142. --Unzinc 03:59, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Cantha *Ferndale: Kills fot Title Point Needed: 322. I can provide screen later if needed. Sword.wind. 01:37, 20 April 2007 (CDT) 01:36, 20 April 2007 (CDT) *142 Kills in Sunqua Vale to complete the area --Unzinc 03:55, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Elona Plains of Jarin is listed as 211 foes, but I vanquished it and there were 201 enemies, can provide a screen if needed --Colonel Popcorn 02:41, 20 April 2007 (CDT) : Just cleared the same with 194, screenshot available :) Jonisofsparta 15:26, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::I had 211 exactly, and that included a couple of flamingos and warthogs. --- HyruleMaster 00:48, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Vanquished The Alkali Pan with 302 kills; however, I finished the two quests Strange Bedfellows and Under New Management while I was there, which would have added to the count. a civilian 19:53, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Zen Daijun Went there, had buckets and buckets of foes. not 0. :Char not from Cantha? Speaking of which, anyone up for hard mode The Captured Son? lol Queen Schmuck 03:28, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::THAT would be difficult! Urock 02:41, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :::Only canthan chars get the easy point here. any tyrian char in the party and its full of afflicted, even if party leader is canthan and has completed quest. Possibility is it possible that the counter only recognizes the visible enemies when you load into a map? can anyone confirm/deny? Whitehike 04:02, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Nope. Popups count too. -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 04:06, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Popups do not count towards vanquisher! I have screen shots of me killing foes right after getting the vanquisher. Jogden 04:26, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::They definately do count. If they didn't I wouldn't have vanquished Old Ascalon. --Kale Ironfist 04:34, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::::It could be possible that it just counts the number of active 'red' targets on the map. I went through Old Ascalon and I killed all the Moa Birds I saw, adding like 15 points. ''~ [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 04:39, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Maybe they count only if they pop out? - — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 04:57, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :I just tested this out in Shadow's Passage (Probably the smallest zone possible to Vanquish), and we had the Area Cleared message appear when there were still visible enemies on the radar. I think that pop-up monsters aren't counted towards the total needed when clearing a zone but do count towards reaching that original number when you kill them, thus explaining how you can finish with enemies left walking around. -Gildan Bladeborn 05:02, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::The only way to make sure would be to keep manual count of revealed enemies and popups separately and comparing against the "maximum" claimed by the "vanquishing icon". If the visible enemy count matches the maximum, your theory would be confirmed. -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 05:06, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::I killed a -lot- of popups in Plains of Jarin. I couldn't get the vanquished until one last visible enemy died, and I searched for that one guy for quite awhile. If killing all the extra Mandragor counted toward the normal amount of non-popup critters, I should have had 1/4 of the map left to kill when I got vanquished. Some popups may always count (like ground up pops) while some may not always count (like Am Fah top down pops). For now no one knows for sure. Queen Schmuck 05:21, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Number of Foes to Vanquish Alright, here's how it works: The game keeps a number of foes to kill for the current zone, however, this number is neither fixed nor determined when you first enter an explorable. In fact, I suspect the number required to be zero or one when you first zone in. The game increases this number (which I will call "max") as soon enemies are considered active by the engine. The enemies in the map are not "active" until you approach and see them on the radar (well, the engine's range could be larger than the radar, in fact). This is true for both visible enemies and popups. When an enemy becomes active, the "max" number goes up for it. Every foe you kill counts against this max (except for summoned and resurrected creatures). Every tame-able animal you kill also counts against this max but it does not raise the max number. Hence, it is possible to vanquish a zone without killing every single creature in it. Shadow's Passage has a pretty consistent spawn pattern. The mob classes differ slightly but the numbers stay the same. It is also a good testing place because the mobs are positioned far apart and there are several popups. I will post some screen snippets below to demonstrate the mechanics. : We killed the first two afflicted right in the beginning. : We killed The Afflicted Ako's group of four. It looks like killing 2 more will complete the task. : We killed two more afflicted but the bar seems to stay put. Because several more afflicted appeared on our radar when we advanced. : Three Jade Brotherhood Knights popped out. The progress bar actually went down as the maximum went up. : Knights killed. : The static group of three Jade Brotherhood mob is killed and the task is completed. There are still more visible mobs and popups in this zone but they did not count because they are still off the radar. In another run, I left the last popup knight alive and pushed forward . As soon as we popped up the mob guarding the locked chest, the progress bar receded swiftly and we had to clear the entire zone to complete the task. Of course, after you vanquish the zone, the bar does not go back if you reveal more enemies. Effectively, you accomplished the task earlier but lost out on the extra experience and gold. -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 06:45, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :I don't think radar range or enemies being "active" has much of anything to do with it. When you first enter Sunqua Vale, for example, the only active enemies would be 10 or so Mantids, so that according to your theory, killing them should run up the progress bar fairly quickly. This was not my experience, though - the bar increased extremely slowly as I killed them, as if it already knew there were ~137 foes in the area. :I'll agree on the popups, though, at least until more testing can be done - like clearing Kinya Province without triggering the Kappa on the shore. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 09:47, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah. In retrospection, I see that the "initial zero max" part of my theory was the softest part. I was skewed to think that way because of the huge advancement in the bar for the killing of just two critters (it's approximately 1/5 of the total) in the beginning. However, a more detailed math and pixel analysis could reveal that the advancement was correct if the initial max is equal to the number of non-pop-ups in the map. But there is also the case where the counter displays 6 and 8 -- there is no discernible difference in the position of the bar and there were definitely no popups up until after those shots. Maybe the game determines a ballpark figure for the initial value and adjusts on the fly as you explore around.-- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 10:33, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Did another test and also took screenshots with the largest interface setting on the highest resolution I can display. When we killed the first two afflicted, the bar was (by the pixel count) 1/4 full. In other words, the game thinks there are 8 monsters in the map by the time one gets near the first mob. This is consistent with the "nearby" creature count : first mob of 2 + boss group of 4 + second mob of 2. Actual visible creature count in the SP is about 14. With popups, the total reaches 22. I also watched the bar closely after the 8th kill. The bar did go down as we advanced and the next mob's names became visible and it did go down again when we popped out the knights. ::I cannot figure out the case with the Sunqua Vale. It is clear that the "initial max" is not the number of non-popups but it is also clear that SV does not contain that many critters in the starting area, even if I consider the "activation range" to be twice as big as the compass range. The only explanation I can think of is that there is a fixed initial max for each area and this value is based on the non-popup count but it is also below that value so as to allow a little leeway for the would-be vanquishers. ::Oh, here's an idea: Why don't I go through the SP and re-zone from the other side to see if the initial max seems to be 8, again?-- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 11:55, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Tried that too and the initial value (after you kill the first three Knights) seems to be 11, not 8 if you enter SP from Bukdek Byway. Thinking about the layout of that end of the map, I can only arrive at 11 by counting both visible (3 Knights + 3 Mixed) and hidden mobs (5 popups guarding the Locked Chest). I'm stumped. -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 12:55, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Lacks uniformity Are these title track names confirmed? Can't understand why there's Tyrian Vanquisher and Canthan but not Elonian Vanquisher. At any rate, Vanquisher of (continent) sounds alot better.136.8.1.100 05:48, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Individual Vanquisher Titles won't show in the hero menu until you cleared at least one zone for that continent. The Elona title IS called Elonian Vanquisher Title, btw. If someone wanna adjust it on the page, be ny guest. Also, what I noticed as well is that upon vanquishing an area, you lose 15DP. Disconnected 16:57, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::You gain experience for vanquishing an area; that's why you lost DP. a civilian 22:20, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Corrections Just changed Griffons Mouth to 47-52 instead of 50-52. (Soulflame 06:31, 20 April 2007 (CDT)) regent valley it took me 167 foes....that includes killing all moa birds -- Vanessa 06:46, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :As I mentioned above, it only took me 161 to get it completed. I think the post above about killing pets explains the discrepancy quite well. --Franzwald 16:44, 20 April 2007 (CDT) 8 titles for the price of 4 Anyone else think this could be a real decent bonus to earn cartographer title while they killed entire areas earning legendary cartographer and legendary vanquisher almost at the same time? Whitehike 10:56, 20 April 2007 (CDT) : Yes for explorable area, but explorer include missions. So yes, almost.--Vezz 11:51, 20 April 2007 (EST) :Not so much for Tyria, but for the other campaigns, yes. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 12:49, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Foes needed North Kryta Province: I needed 205 foes, not 212. --Tsubasa Ikemoto 12:19, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :You could just go ahead and add 205 as the lower range. Actual number needed depends on random spawn and exploration style. -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 12:30, 20 April 2007 (CDT) about vanquisher If i go and kill say 50 enemies in the desolation and then decide to leave and then come back later. Does the count start over? sort of like, desolation has a total of about 300 foes. do i have to kill all 300 foes in 1 run? i can't leave and go to an outpost and then back later on that day? 17:26, 20 April 2007 j1j2j3 :Count starts over every time. If you leave before you "Vanquish", you will have to start over next time. If you complete the task and re-zone, the counter resets again, but you do not lose the point towards your title. Also, you can get the XP & gold again if you complete it once more. -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 12:30, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::I know the count starts over everytime i just want to know is do I have to kill EVERYTHING in one run? I'm just not getting hard mode right now.17:34, 20 April 2007 J1j2j3 :::I already responded to that ''("If you leave before you..."), but it seems I was not clear enough. Yes, you have to kill (almost) everything in one run. -- Ishmaeel .ping( )'' ; 12:39, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Well thanks for making it clearly. 17:40, 20 April 2007 J1j2j3 Do you have to be in hard mode to vanquish an area? Rhia Aryx 16:40, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Answered my own question. Yes, it does. Rhia Aryx 16:43, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Traveler's Vale Though I dont have proof if it, I cleared Traveler's Vale last night with as little as 79 enemies....I should have taken a screenshot but I didnt think of it..went ahead and updated the article though. --Mwpeck 13:35, 20 April 2007 (CDT) PArty killed 270 foes to complete, mind you moas and pets coutn too! Vanquisher Title It seems that the mobs vary for the title, as different users are reporting different numbers for the same areas. This will make the Wiki details on Vanquisher only approximate, but still useful. ::I am 100% Certain that is is because of Mobs killing other mobs. The Old Ascalon Page is a good place to notice this. The Elementals and the Grawl Fight, which is why we've got numbers from 254, 270, 263 and 273. I think it all depends on how much the Mobs kill each other. Also, Pop-Ups may be a factor. :::No, when mobs kill each other your number goes up, even if you haven't participated. I was watching some of the aforementioned mobs in Old Ascalon slaughtering each other (they're a lot better at it now ;p) and my number vanquished went up by like three. I bet it's solely due to the slight randomness of spawns.—Aranth 14:41, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Could it be possible that you got credit from them because they were in range? If they were out of range when they killed one another, they might not be counted. Also, could it matter if it was an NPC that killed a mob? Xylia 17:44, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::Popups are definitely a factor. We noticed in Old Ascalon that the completion bar would move a pixel in the wrong direction when we'd hit an area of 6+ Devourers. Also, and I don't know the exact effect, but if you attack peaceful animals, such as Moa Birds, the resulting kill increments the counter (and thus the final gold/experience earned). --Jeremy Winston 14:43, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Sorrow's Furnace Does SF count? Can you simply vanquish it while on the easy scouting quest? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:49, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :I doubt it, as there is no visible marker on the world map. --Jeremy Winston 23:20, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Wajjun Bazaar Has anyone tried this place? I was wondering about the Seeking Brother Tosai quest where the Am Fa are green. Will this keep you from clearing it? --Giehox Nemesis :Actually, it probably makes it a lot easier. --Shattered Self 03:49, 21 April 2007 (CDT)